


Come Home

by WhiskeyAdams



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyAdams/pseuds/WhiskeyAdams
Summary: Christmas is here, but someone is missing.A Short fic, with a happy ending.AKA the 2014 Bering and Wells Gift Exchange fic I wrote and never published (Outside of it's recipients inbox)
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Come Home

When they first started this… whatever the hell it was, they had no expectations. Hell, even the thought of sleeping with HG Wells was over whelming enough that Myka didn’t dare question it.

A quiet weekend at the B&B here, a few days in Madrid there, they saw one another when the universe allowed, never taking a single moment for granted, both pretending it was enough, ignoring their own longing hearts as the weeks between meetings began to stretch on.

Helena hadn’t exactly been welcomed back into the warehouse with open arms. In fact, after her stay in Boon, the regents seemed less inclined to keep her around, choosing instead to send her on missions that kept her away for weeks at a time. They kept her away from away from the other agents, kept her actions secret unless strictly necessary- such as a certain mishap in New York that had finally lead to she and Myka crossing that line they had been waltzing around for years.

A year had nearly come to pass since that night, when the nights began to grow colder, lonelier for Myka. Summer was barely a memory, and autumn had quickly faded away.

Everything around her was backlit with twinkling lights, the air smelled of warm spices and crackling fires, but held the bite of ice and peppermint just beneath. Laughter and sounds of Christmas merriment became the soundtrack of her life as those December days fell away one by one.

She felt, however, the outsider to the joy of family and friends celebrating around her. Something, or rather, _someone_ was missing. It kept the holidays from feeling as they should. She ignored the displays in stores, the jingles on the radio, the snow covered ground. It couldn’t be this close to Christmas yet, and perhaps if she ignored it, it would just go away in a puff of smoke and there would be more time.

The last she heard from Helena was a promise to be home for Christmas. That was on Halloween, after they had shared one last dance at a masquerade. The sound of murmuring panic in the background, as the orchestra came to a halt, the heavy chiming of a gigantic ebony clock ringing out and garnering the attention of all but those two.

The world shrunk around Myka, until it became just those dark eyes behind the ruby mask, the painted lips whispering her name, a promise slipped into her ear, sealing it with a kiss filled with urgency. Myka held her for as long as she could, but the hour was quickly approaching midnight and Helena slipped away into the crowd as they began their party once more and Myka was forced to find Pete, Claudia and Steve to help her find a way to neutralize the grandfather clock.

Myka hadn’t reached for her during Thanksgiving. Most definitely hadn’t sought out her musical laughter at Pete and Claudia’s antics during the debacle of that holiday’s dinner. She didn’t imagine in vivid detail how HG would have gotten involved in the food fight between the younger agents, how she would have ducked behind Myka, or tried to. Myka hadn’t called out for her at night when the darkens threatened to choke her, and it wasn’t she who slowly moved more and more shirts from Helena’s room into her own for the sole purpose of wearing them to bed to smell her skin.

At least, that’s what she told herself.

Helena promised to be home for Christmas, and though Myka hadn’t heard from her since that promise was made, she still believed it. The certainty, the sincerity with which it was struck, because Helena hadn’t ever broken a promise before, Myka trusted with every ounce of her being that the Victorian agent would be home for Christmas.

However, that did little to ease the ache of passing time.

As decorations depicting snowmen, elves and jolly fat men went up around town, Myka found herself glancing around every so often, hoping against hope that she might catch a glimpse of ebony hair or warm eyes, a smirk and swagger. And being let down each time she didn’t find who she was looking for did nothing to prevent her stomach from fluttering with hopeful butterflies every time.

Sleep was lost in a vain attempt to postpone the day’s passing, she was lost in her own mind more often than not, a constant battle between being realistic and not losing hope. Helena had promised she’d be home for Christmas, there was no need to worry.

When Pete came home wearing a fuzzy Santa hat dragging in a nine foot Christmas tree, Myka found herself scrambling for excuses, ways to delay the tree trimming, wanting Helena there to do it with them. Decorating the Christmas tree, after all, was something people did together as a family, and Helena was part of their family now, right?

This was one of the things she’d always imagined HG there for. It was a given that she would help string the lights, maybe working with Claudia to make them flicker like candle light, hang up ornaments and candy canes. Myka hadn’t ever even considered the possibility that Helena wouldn’t be there for all of the parts that made up Christmas.

Now she was faced with it. The tree was standing in the living room of the B&B and Helena was not.

But Pete and Claudia could not be dissuaded. Spiced eggnog and coca filled mugs on every flat surface, faint Christmas carols drifted from speakers, Artie’s cookies filling stomachs as candy canes were being eaten faster than they could be hung up.

Pete sat in a corner untangling his weight in lights while Claudia wrestled tinsel away from Trailer and Steve double and triple checked to be sure none of the ornaments found in the recesses of the B&B’s attic were misplaced artifacts. Myka sighed heavily as she struggled to participate in every facet of the evening. She tried her hardest to keep her longing glances at the front door covert and to a minimum.

However, it wasn’t missed by her friends. They noticed how each colorful bulb, each glass figurine she adorned on the tree seemed to affect her more and more. The feeling of longing grew heavy in her heart, longing for the one thing that would make this all how it was supposed to be. That missing piece to make Christmas feel as it should.

Myka turned in early, despite protests from the other agents and requests she watch A Christmas Story with them as a family.

Christmas was drawing ever closer and still no word was to be heard one way or the other from Helena. Myka began to notice the looks of pity shot at her. And when Pete made an off-hand comment about her needing to stop moping around, she flew off the handle. But angry scary Myka wasn’t as bad as the tearful Myka that followed immediately after.

Pete told her that it was going to be okay and held on to a struggling, protesting Myka as she cried into his shirt, insisting she promised. She _promised._

She said those words over again, until she fell asleep on the couch. The lack of sleep had gotten to her finally, and she fell into dreamless sleep after Pete had lead her up to her bedroom.

She woke Christmas Eve completely sure this would be it, this would be the day Helena came home. She had to. Tomorrow was Christmas. It was this certainty that Myka used to get up, to laugh with her friends, to wrap the gifts she had gotten them. To stack them under the tree carefully. Bows and name tags placed with care. She was almost surprised to see she wasn’t the only one who had gotten Helena presents to open. She noticed Claudia’s hand writing on a small package addressed to her, and one from Steve and Pete, one labeled simply from Santa that Myka was almost certain was actually from Artie.

Helena had presents, now she _had_ to come home to open them, right? Myka had to see the look on her face when she realized people cared about her enough to actually pick gifts out to her, including the grumpy senior agent who still hadn’t fully forgiven her for shooting him or trying to end the world.

But Helena hadn’t come home that day either, and Myka returned to her bed with a feeling of dread growing in her stomach.

Pete and Claudia had woken up early and dragged them all out of bed. Myka never slept. Listening hard not for the sounds of reindeer hooves or sleigh bells, but for the quiet noises signaling the return of her lover from some far off place.

Myka tried to work up the proper level of excitement as they passed gifts around. She studiously ignored the left over pile of gifts for someone who wasn’t there to open them. She participated the best she could to conversation through the late breakfast. She watched Elf. Home Alone, A Wonderful Life and Santa Clause. She ate dinner and wished everyone a Merry Christmas.

It wasn’t until she returned to her room that night that she let herself feel the sadness, the disappointment and even anger. She fell asleep on a tear soaked pillow case.

She woke when someone’s soft hand brushed curls from her face, smoothing her clenched fist out.

“Hmm?” Myka struggled to open her eyes, blinking in the weak moon light as the bed shifted under another person’s weight.

“Sorry I’m late,” her tired voice washed over Myka, who bolted upright in bed, grasping her chest with one hand, rubbing her eyes with the other, being sure the vision in front of her was real, and not another vivid dream that would leave her gasping between sobs.

“I had to make a quick stop,” Helena gave a small smile as her eyes slowly traced over Myka in the dim lighting, rememorizing every part of her.

Myka flipped on her bedside lamp, blinking at the other woman, “Helena?” she whispered.

“Hello, darling.” The smile grew in intensity as Helena closed her eyes for a moment, missing the sound of her name on the other woman’s tongue, “I have to tell you, I had a very difficult time picking out a gift for you.”

Myka shook her head. A gift? Who cared about gifts, Helena was there! A glance at the bed side clock told her she was a few hours past Christmas, but she didn’t care at the moment, because she was actually there!

Myka tackled her with a hug, burying her face in the crook of her neck and breathing deeply. “All I wanted was you.” She admitted in a whisper.

“Good,” Helena chuckled as she held Myka tightly for a moment longer, “In that case, you won’t be disappointed by my gift.”

She pulled out a manila envelope, the outside giving no indication to the contents with in, and held it out for Myka to take.

With a furrowed brow, Myka accepted it, opening it carefully and letting the documents fall into her hand as well as what appeared to be a leather folding wallet/

Her eyes flit over the papers quickly, trying to get the gist of them to lessen her confusion. Then it hit her that these papers were very familiar to her. She had received a set of them herself before, only her name was at the top, not Helena’s.

“You’ve been fully reinstated?” Myka looked up into her eyes, swallowing hope.

“Even better I have been assigned to the Warehouse team.” Helena was fighting a smile at the look of hope and joy on Myka’s face.

“You’re coming home?” Myka had tears in her eyes now as she looked into Helena’s, “For good this time?”

“For good this time.” She confirmed.

Myka threw herself into Helena’s lap once more, kissing every part of her she could reach and laughing through her tears.

“Merry Christmas, Myka.” Helena smiled lovingly at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping I'll be back home in my Fandom soon


End file.
